Express the percent as a decimal. $109\%$
Explanation: $109$ percent = $109$ per cent = $109$ per hundred $109\% = \dfrac{109}{100}$ $\hphantom{109\%} = 1.09$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.